Las Black
by Castiel and Cullen's
Summary: Bella a decidido no seguir siendo la niña torpe de antes, y pone su venganza contra Edward en marcha.. Con ayuda de Alice y Rose crea un clan de vampiras.Y Edward se cuestiona si lo perdonaría o la perdería para toda la eternidad.. BxE AxJ RxE.
1. Inicio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, ellos son una perfecta creación de nuestra pelirroja escritora Stephenie Meyer, a mi solo pertenece la genial historia. xD.

**Inicio**

**Bella POV:**

Nunca me había detenido a pensar como iba a morir pero morir por alguien a quien amo era una buena forma de hacerlo- esas eran las palabras que recordé de aquella noche, la noche en la que morí en vida y la misma noche en la que el que creía yo amor de mi vida desapareció dejándome abandonada con una sed insaciable de él y de sangre.

Esa fue la noche en la que abrí mis ojos, luego de buscarlo por todo el bosque y por cualquier otro lugar sin descanso alguno (aunque no fuera necesario), con el dolor que inundaba mi pecho, mi corazón ahora congelado y el sufrimiento que sentía en el llanto escaso de lágrima alguna. Supe que me había simplemente utilizado y dejado con vida por simple lastima. Pero eso no quedaría así ahora pagaría por lo hecho, el transformarme me había hecho más ágil y mucho más fuerte, la boba Bella que una vez fui se esfumaría y con ello llegaría una con mucha e insaciable sed de venganza. Edward Cullen tu inmortalidad expirara pronto.

Yo Bella Swan me enamoré de Edward Cullen a los 18 años, lo había conocido mientras estudiaba, en el que en poco tiempo tuve sospechas las cuales fueron aclaradas con una respuesta poco esperada, él era un vampiro, solo consumía la sangre de animales pero aun así era uno, sabia que quería mi sangre y sabia que en ese entonces el era mi razón de vivir y por la cual morí. No duramos mucho tiempo saliendo ya que el me transformo una noche en la que nuestros besos se salieron de control.

Un delicioso aroma me saco de mis recuerdos, seguido por un ardor en mi garganta que subía hasta mi paladar causado por la ponzoña, llevaba mucho aguantando mi sed, el bosque era perfecto para no ser atraída por la sangre humana, pero no por completo.

-¿Hola?- una delicada voz. Un grito fue lo único que me hizo detenerme. Había mordido a una chica, al parecer de mi misma edad y de cabellos negros y cortos y fracciones ahora demostrando dolor.

-¿Que me sucede?, tengo mucha sed- despertó.

-¿Quién eres?- dije con voz seca.

-Me llamo Alice.


	2. Transformaciones

**Transformaciones.**

**Edward POV**

¿Como estaría?, ¿Me perdonaría?. La necesitaba. Bella, recuerdo todo como si de una película se tratase: yo era un chico o mejor dicho hibrido, podía controlarme en el día pero en la noche me describía a mi mismo como una bestia por mi forma tan desesperada de cazar.

Pero esa noche de tormenta, ¿Bella por que esa noche?, no podía culparte por el monstruo que era, ¿pero por que esa noche?, esa noche en la cual me buscaste en la cual nuestros besos se salieron de control y no pude resistirme a tu aroma hechizante, y la mordí. ¡Demonios esa noche! ¡Maldición!, no había descripción alguna para el calvario que sentía con cada uno de tus gemidos, con el extinguir de tus latidos, cuando caíste en ese sueño profundo. Y desde entonces no pude ver tus ojos abrirse. Por haber bebido su sangre me había convertido completamente en vampiro, ahora podía tener un mayor control, pero ya no valía la pena.

¡Aaaahh!- un grito desgarrador me saco de mis pensamientos.

No era de importancia, como destazaban a un vampiro justo frente a mi, lo presenciaba todos los días. Aro, el era la razón de la continuación de mi sufrimiento, fue quien me separo de mí Bella sin siquiera poder decirle adiós o explicarle, ya que cuando todo sucedió el estaba cerca y amenazo con matarla si no me unía a ellos (los Vulturis).

**Alice POV**

Me sentía aliviada de que el dolor hubiera cesado, pero un fuerte ardor inundo mi garganta y de repente una cascada de imágenes se vino a mi cabeza, desde pequeña veía pequeñas imágenes con minima importancia pero esto era demasiado. Las imágenes eran claras, yo estaba vestida con ropa negra, pero aun así a la moda, y había una chica de cabellos color caoba que infundía en mí una gran amistad, aunque no supiera quien era, y frente a nosotras había un grupo de mujeres.

Y todo se esfumo al abrir mis ojos como si de un sueño se tratara.

-¿Que me sucede? Tengo mucha sed- fueron las palabras que pude articular, ya que el ardor de mi garganta aumento.

-¿Quien eres?- la voz de una chica. La misma que recordaba mientras me estremecía de dolor y la misma que hace poco había visto que infundía un gran afecto en mí.

-Me llamo Alice.

-Ven tienes que cazar algo- dijo jalándome por el brazo para ponerme de pie.

-¿Cazar? ¿Y quien eres tú? ¿Qué me ocurre?- rompí el agarre con una fuerza que desconocía.

-Yo soy Bella, y tu sed se debe a que ya no eres humana, se que suena extraño pero te mordí transformándote en una vampira o por ahora una neófita.

-¿Qué?- dije atónita por lo dicho, ¿que acaso me estaba volviendo loca?- estas demente, esas cosas no existen.

-¿A no? Y que explicación le das a tu sed, a tu fuerza, tu rapidez y la agudización de tus sentidos- no tenia, era la verdad. Y todo era cierto: tenia sed, me sentía fuerte, no sabia cual era mi velocidad, no importa lo vería luego, y creo que podía oír unos niños en clases pero la escuela mas cercana de donde me encontraba estaba a kilómetros.- ¿Y bien?

-Supongo que es cierto- dije en voz baja- lindo vestido no se me ocurría mas nada que decir y me gustaba su atuendo fúnebre. Me dedico una tímida sonrisa la cual cambio rápidamente a su expresión seria.

En menos de dos minutos había traído un venado en sus manos para que bebiese de él, lo cual me resulto asqueroso pero mi sed lo exigía. Bella me caía bien, aunque tratara de parecer siempre fría era simpática.

-Creo que seremos buenas amigas- era verdad- soy Alice Brandon.

-Bella Swan.

-Debo irme, mi amiga a de estar preocupada.

-No puedes volver con tu familia o amigos- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Por que?.

-Si vas con ellos puedes matarlos, no tienes control aun, igual que yo, por eso te mordí fue solo suerte que me aya detenido- ¿Que? ¿No podría volver a ver a nadie?, no era como si tuviera una gran familia, en realidad mi amiga, Charlot, era la única que tenia ya que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de trafico cuando yo tenia tres años y la madre de Charlot fue la que me cuido pero al cumplir los doce años ella falleció dejándonos solo a ella y a mi.

**.**

**Holaaaaaaa! ¿Que tal? ¿Qué les parece este capitulo? Espero que me lo hagan saber presionando el hermoso botoncito de ahí abajo. xD**

**Los quiere Castiel.**


	3. Creación

**Capitulo 3: Creación**

**Bella POV**

**Al día siguiente: 4:00am.**

-Esto de no dormir es una locura- Alice me hacía sentir diferente, pero era bueno, después de todo ella era una buena chica, pero no demostraría debilidad no como antes.

-Te acostumbraras- respondí mientras bajaba del árbol en el que estaba.

-¡Ahss!

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-¿Por qué insistes en ser tan seca?, digo, soy yo a quien mordieron y de un día a otro cambiaron mi naturaleza, ahora no puedo ver a la única persona que conformaba mi familia, no puedo ir a la escuela y no me dan muchas respuestas que digamos- exploto la chica.

-Lo siento, creo que no he sido muy amble que digamos, pero me es difícil serlo ahora- dije luego de un tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Alice es una larga histo··· ¿Alice? Que suced..

-¡Estoy loca!- exclamo algo ¿confusa?- siempre veo esas raras imágenes tan vivamente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Desde ayer veo imágenes, una fue donde tú y yo junto con otras chicas, todas de negro, éramos como un extraño grupo, y a ti te vi en mi mente lo raro era que no te conocía y nunca antes te había visto.

-Es tu don- dije más para mí pero igual escucho.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha, los vampiros podemos tener un don pero no todos tienen, y ese es el tuyo- pensé- Alice, eres vidente.

-Claro, alguna otra cosa para dec..- dejo de hablar y se quedo viendo hacia la nada.

-¿Qué ves?

-Mmm, una chica rubia, grita está pidiendo ayuda y hay un hombre, tu, y ella..- volvió en sí y me miro- hay que ayudarla, corre.

-Espera- la seguí- sabes hacia dónde vamos

-No sé, solo vi unas pocas casas en sus costados y un jardín en medio –dijo rápidamente

-Espera no debemos perder la cordura tenemos que pensar, a ver Mmm déjame pensar, casa jardín a ya se sígueme – dije apresuradamente

**Alice POV **

Después de que Bella dijo esas palabras la seguí rápidamente con inmensa preocupación, no podría imaginar a esa chica muerta solo por haber pedido un poco de ayuda a un vampiro que no podía brindarla, el cual sería lo peor que le podría pasar a cualquier persona y de alguna forma me sentía responsable de lo que le podría pasar a esa chica. De alguna manera por medio de mis visiones puedo ayudarla, seguro por ello me siento responsable de lo que le pueda suceder…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah- el grito desgarrador de la chica que fue violada y maltratada junto con el exquisito aroma de su sangre nos hiso entender que aviamos llegado.

Estaba a punto de ser mordida por un rubio vampiro al cual Bella se le arrojo con gran fuerza y rapidez, este no se defendió en lo absoluto, se limito a ver la escena y luego se esfumo rápidamente .Yo me encontraba a gran distancia ya que el insaciable ardor en mi garganta me pedía beberla lo cual yo impedía, pero la joven postrada en el suelo no se veía nada bien y Bella estaba hipnotizada por la sangre lo que me llevo a la decisión de transformarla, tomando en cuenta que era apenas una neófita, y me le arroje rápidamente a morderla, al no poder detenerme Bella me alejo del brazo antes de que fuera muy tarde.

-Estoy ardiendo, me duele la cabeza ¿qué ocurre?- dijo al levantarse.

-Tranquila ya lo peor paso, soy Alice y ella es Bella- se veía confusa, reí al recordar que así debí haberme visto yo- ¿no sabes que decir?

-Podrías empezar por tu nombre.

-Rosalie, Rosalie Hale- bajo la mirada.

-Bien Rosalie, tú, ¿cómo decirlo?- tartamudee.

-Hay que ir al grano, estaremos en un callejón pero el sol ya salió y los humanos nos pueden ver si no nos vamos rápido- susurro Bella solo para nosotras.

-Ah, ¿a que se refieren?

-Eres una vampira- dije.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, oye no creas que me creeré tal estupidez- rio la susodicha.

Luego de explicarle a nuestra nueva amiga que era vampira y una neófita al igual que contarle como fui transformada y que no podía volver a ver a su familia ni amigos, en lo cual nos dijo que no iba a ser mucho problema debido a que quería alejarse de todos ya que la estaban obligando a casarse con un tal Royce el cual la engañaba y era el causante de su violación, ella era un tanto fría pero no tanto como doña gruñona Bella, pero ambas me caían bien y yo a ellas o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

**Bella POV**

Ya en el bosque y con nuestra nueva acompañante decidí poner en marcha mi venganza y al ver como abusaban de chicas convirtiéndolas sin motivo alguno vino la idea de formar un clan, tal como los vulturis yo crearía un clan solo para mujeres que fuimos transformada sin un propósito a seguir tan solo por maldad, abuso, falta de control o en mi caso lastima.

-Alice Rose vengan un momento- las llame haciendo que se separaran de los cadáveres secos de un par de venados.

-¿Qué Bells?- sonrió Alice.

-Formaremos un clan, uno que este conformado por todas de las que hayan sido transformadas sin su consentimiento, como nosotras, ¿están conmigo?

-¡Claro, la idea es maravillosa!- brinco Alice.

-Me parece genial, aunque quería tomar un poco de venganza contra Royce- jugueteo Rose.

-Tranquila por eso no te detendremos- sonreí.

-Si crearemos un clan debemos tener un nombre ¿no?- señalo Ali.

-Yo sé, ¿qué tal "Black"?- dijo Rose.

-¿Negro?- pregunto Alice.

-Si- aprobé en realidad me gustaba el nombre.

-¿O luego de esto nuestras vidas se volvieron color de rosa?- le pregunto Rose a Alice.

-No, aunque las conocí a ustedes lo cual es bueno, pero el nombre está perfecto.

-Bien, entonces Black será- afirme.

-Vayamos a comprar ropa, negra claro, pero con estilo- propuso casi eufórica Alice- para las que no lo sepan mi hobby favorito siempre a sido ir de compras y propongo que es lo que aremos hoy.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, bien loca pixi iremos de compras, ¿Qué dices Bella?

-Compras por internet, no podemos arriesgarnos a estar rodeadas de humanos, daremos una dirección y recogeremos la ropa ahí- respondí sonriente, las compras nunca fueron mi fuerte pero sería divertido.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii- grito Alice.

Y pasamos todo el resto del día de compras, no tenía planeado que mi triste vida fuera así pero era genial y en realidad nunca había tenido amigas como estas, me gustaba y estaba feliz así, la creación de este clan sería bueno y mas con estas chicas a mi lado.

**Holaaaaa! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que me lo hicieran saber presionando el hermoso botoncito de ahí abajo, y a los que no les haya gustado que dejen sugerencias al igual que cumplidos, criticas e ideas..**

**Los quiere Castiel..**


	4. Venganza va venganza viene

**Capitulo 4: Venganza va venganza viene**

**Bella POV**

Las Black fuimos creciendo poco a poco y al ver que estaba más feliz con las integrantes y todo lo demás decidí olvidar mi venganza contra Edward y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, aunque no lo estaba haciendo del todo bien, junto con Rose y Alice les enseñamos a las integrantes del clan como ser "vegetarianas" no fue una tarea fácil pero con el tiempo se fueron adaptando y al lograrlo pudimos comenzar un tipo de vida humana en la que varias chicas agradeciéndonos fueron a emprender su propio camino, otras se quedaron con nosotras y son las que ahora conforman el clan, Alice, Rose y yo somos desde el principio las líderes y hasta el momento no me he apartado de ellas son mis··· mejores amigas. También a nosotras se unió el clan Denali el cual está formado por Irina, Tanya y Kate. Pues la visión que desde un principio tuvo Alice se había cumplido, pero todo eso: el encontrar chicas, entrenarlas y auto controlarnos a nosotras mismas nos llevo un siglo pero ha valido la pena.

-Bella que tanto piensas- pregunto Alice- has estado ausente durante dos horas.

La pregunta me sorprendió, en verdad no se que era lo que estuve pensando en ese tiempo, solo veía desde la sima del edificio donde vivíamos, llevaba un siglo entero en ese lugar, muchos podrían decir que en semejante tiempo todo debería haber cambiado, tal vez solo a la vista humana, el bosque seguía siendo el mismo y todo a mi alrededor se veía igual: personas, personas confundidas, egoístas y ambiciosas, muy pocas eran sinceras; casas mas elaboradas pero lo seguían siendo, centros comerciales, claro ahora el pequeño pueblo era una "gran" ciudad. No se como no pensé antes el no irme de aquí, pero, ¿A dónde?

-¡Isabella!- grito Rose- llevamos llamándote como una eternidad.

-No me gusta que me digan Isabella- respondí.

-Pero no respondías a nada- dijo Alice.

-¿Se puede saber en que tanto piensas?- Rose no era una chica de mucha paciencia.

-¿Si nos fuéramos de aquí, cual seria un buen lugar para ir?- pregunte pensativa, no quería seguir en este lugar, así jamás olvidaría a…

-Paris, no, Italia o Inglaterra, no mejor- Alice parecía una niña de cinco años a la que le preguntan su color favorito.

-Alice cálmate, yo creo que debe seguir siendo un lugar frio, sin tanto sol, digo no querría, luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo en adaptarnos como humanos, tener que esperar a que se haga de noche para poder salir- cierto, la chica rubia tenia rozón.

-¿Que tal··· Alaska?- ese era el lugar perfecto.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- el grito me dejo claro que por Alice no había oposición- en Alaska podremos usar la ropa que no hemos utilizado aquí por el clima.

-¿Rose?-

-Creo que es una excelente decisión, y ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- sonrió.

-Ahora. Busquen a las chicas, y recuerden que no es obligatorio que vengan, si quieren quedarse es su decisión- al irse mis acompañantes me dirigí al bosque, quería ver ese lugar por ultima vez.

Al llegar no sabia que hacer, sentí ganas de llorar, algo imposible para mi naturaleza, sin darme cuenta en que momento ya estaba parada justo donde él me había mostrado su piel, la piel de un asesino, ahora lo comprendía mejor, rápidamente me fui de ahí, con tantas boberías no lograría mi objetivo de olvidarlo.

.

-Llegaremos a nuestra casa- sonrió Kate, las Denali tenían una gran casa en Alaska desde antes de encontrarnos, claro estaba preservada por los cuidados de una amiga, Carmen, y su pareja Eleazar.

-Sera bueno volver a ver nuestro hogar- agrego Tanya.

-Y ver a Carmen será genial, digo no es que haya cambiado mucho, después de todo no podemos, pero ustedes me entienden- dijo Alice.

.

.

**Ya en Alaska**

Alaska era, como dijimos antes, el lugar perfecto. Y al llegar ahí adoptamos un grupo de neófitas, ellas estaban dispuestas a cambiar pero no seria fácil, y cada vez que podían salían a cazar unos bocadillos, pero bueno ya nos las arreglaríamos.

Al caer la noche, fui al jardín de la gran casa en el cual se encontraba Irina.

-Irina, ¿en que piensas?- pregunte al ver que solo veía por la ventana hacia el vacío.

-Recuerdo a una amiga.

-Y ¿puedo saber quien?- se veía triste, no era usual que me importara mucho la vida de las demás, pero solo pregunte por curiosidad.

-En verdad eso quisiera saber, se que suena extraño. Te contare, cuando yo era una neófita junto con mis hermanas, nos encontramos con un grupo de vampiros que estuvo a punto de asesinarnos, los Vulturis, pero no lo hicieron debido a una chica que deseaba morir ya que a su pareja la habían asesinado, fue lo que me dijo antes de decir que las muertes las había causado ella y que nos había transformado a nosotras, y nos dejaron ir con una advertencia. Luego de eso encontramos a Carmen y ella nos ayudo a controlarnos, y empezamos una vida aquí en esta casa, y pues al ir a Forks nos topamos con ustedes.

-Creo que fue muy noble lo que hizo-

-Si lo fue.

-¿Los Vulturis son como el gobierno de los vampiros cierto?- Edward me había hablado de ellos- esta liderado por Aro.

-Si, y otros vampiros, los nombres que pude oír ese día no los olvide: Cayo, Marco, Edward, Félix…

¿Edward?, no, no podía ser ese Edward, ¿o si?

-¿Edward?- pregunte tratando de restarle importancia.

-Si, ¿lo conoces?, es un chico de cabellos cobrizos y con una sonrisa torcida. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Recuerdo a Tanya ese día decía que él era sexy.

-Creo que lo conozco ¿sabes algo mas de él?- ¿creo?, era él, de eso no hay duda, se había ido con el grupo que lo hubiera matado por haberme transformado, se fue con ellos y esta en la mejor posición como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada.

-No.

-Oh, y por curiosidad ¿Dónde están ubicados los Vulturis exactamente?

-En Inglaterra, pero ¿para que quieres saber?- pregunto.

-Solo curiosidad- mentí- creo que iré a recorrer la zona- y con eso desaparecí por la puerta.

Rápidamente regreso a mi ese deseo de venganza, ¿como no aceptarlo?, tal como mi venganza se fue esta vino, además el se lo tiene merecido. Inglaterra, lindo lugar para tu caída, ahora se perfectamente donde encontrarte. Espero estés preparado Edward Cullen, vas a morir.

**.**

**Hola espero les guste este cap. Y que me lo hagan saber por medio del lindo botoncito de abajo. En verdad espero los comentarios, no sean flojos y dejen uno, recuerden que estoy iniciando y esa es la única paga que me pueden dar. xD**

**Los quiere Castiel.**


	5. La Viuda negra

**Capitulo 5: La viuda negra.**

**Bella POV**

Apenas recordé las palabras que dijo Irina, el rencor que colmaba mi alma, si es que tengo, y creía yo había extinguido empezó a crecer mas y mas.

Los días pasaron pero el rencor colmaba mi mente, no pensaba otra cosa y decidí irme sin dar explicación alguna…

-¿A donde vas?- dijo preocupada Rosalie.

-A arreglar viejos asuntos- respondí apresuradamente.

-Bella te conozco, no soy tonta, desde que Irina dijo lo de Edward empezaste a actuar distinta, sabes que es verdad y no me lo niegues, ¿Qué locura piensas hacer Bella?

-Rose se que estas preocupada y te lo agradezco, eso me demuestra que eres buena amiga, pero en esto te lo ruego, no te entrometas. Esto es desde ase tiempo y necesito arrojar, sacar, expulsar todo este odio que cargo a cuestas desde hace ya un siglo- dije mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

-Pero Bella, lo que piensas hacer es un error, tu no..

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ya es tarde!- interrumpí sus palabras.

Luego mi cuerpo se "desvaneció" frente a Rose como se desvanecen las hojas echadas al fuego, todo causado por una de mis ilusiones, yo ya me encontraba en el avión que se dirigía directo a Inglaterra, ya no había marcha atrás y Rose lo sabia bien.

Durante el viaje planee el como actuar, alguna vez pensé pedirle una explicación, pero mi orgullo y odio me lo impedía y seria mas fácil hacerlo sentir lo que yo sentí y aun sigo sintiendo. El avión aterrizó y al fin pise el territorio que pisaba el ser que destruyo mi vida por completo. Un taxi me llevo al sitio en donde encontraría a los Vulturis, se alojaban discretamente entre la oscura y vieja fortaleza, con un nuevo pero hermoso rostro de cabellos negros azulados y lisos, mi piel obviamente pálida, nariz pequeña y perfilada y ojos azul claro, la cuartada perfecta para mi plan, al abrir la gran puerta principal y al final de una grande y oscura sala, la figura de un hombre robusto, alto y de ojos totalmente rojos se plantó frente a mi en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me llamo Cateryn Park, pero me llaman, la viuda negra- dije con una sonrisa en mi nuevo rostro.

-Mmm, viuda negra Ja ¿y ese apodo es por?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Que entrometido eres, pero ¿no te han dicho que las arañas viudas negras después de tener a su pareja la terminan matando sin piedad?, pues saca tus propias conclusiones- le dije segura de mi misma.

-Ha, ¿tú también eres así? ¿Acecinas a tus parejas?

-Digamos que a eso vine- respondí acercándomele a una distancia no mas larga que una pulgada, camine dos pasos delante de ese vampiro y rápidamente obstaculizo el camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Déjala James- dijo una vos con gran carácter, y una figura se apareció a un costado de la sala, debido a la oscuridad del lugar no lograba distinguir quien era el portador de dicha vos, pero mediante que se iba acercando empecé a distinguirlo cada ves mas, era alto y delgado, pero al acercarse hasta el lugar en el que me encontraba fue cuando vi su rostro, era él, era Edward, me sentía nerviosa, mi cuerpo se paralizo y mis ojos no se cansaban de mirarlo, no podía controlarme, era algo inexplicable.

-Después de tanto tiempo- estaba impresionada.

-¿De tanto tiempo?- se extraño.

-Si, si después de tanto tiempo, es que hace mucho una amiga me había hablado de ti, si de todos ustedes- seguía nerviosa pude notarlo.

-Y ¿Qué buscas? Porque no puedo leer tus pensamientos, me recuerdas a alguien.

-¿Si? ¿A quien?

-Haber, ¿Qué tanto se miran ustedes? ¿Qué, se conocen?- pregunto el vampiro que respondía a James.

-No, no ya les dije que solo me hablaron de ustedes- trate de no parecer nerviosa.

-Y ¿Por qué no me reconociste al mirarme?- el tal James era algo pesado.

-¡Ya! No tengo que darte explicaciones, vengo es para hablar con Aro no a perder el tiempo con ustedes- estaba seria y con una voz enojadamente fuerte y audible.

-¿Y quien te da derecho de venir acá sin anticipación alguna, y hablarme así?- dijo enojado agarrándome por el brazo fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame ahora!- grite, y el solo forzó mas el agarre lo cual hizo que se me escapara un pequeño gemido.

-¡Dijo que la soltaras!- al terminar esas palabras arrojo a James de un solo golpe y raíz de dicho golpe empezaron a pelear fuertemente sin piedad.

-¡Ya basta! se acerca alguien- dije histérica.

-James suelta a Edward- ordeno preocupado, quien conocía como Aro.

-Señor- le hizo reverencia.

-¿Y que hacen dos de mis mejores súbditos peleando? ¿Así es como reciben a nuestros invitados?

-Lo sentimos seño..

-Silencio, luego hablare contigo, y usted señorita ¿me podría dar su mano?- pregunto.

-Al parecer usted es Aro, el máximo líder de los Vulturis, es un honor conocer a alguien tan importante, por supuesto que le daré mi mano.

-Que delicada y suave mano, veamos que dicen de ti tus propios pensamientos. Humm, ¿Qué? No puede ser- parecía impresionado.

-¿Qué, que paso señor?- dijo James preocupado.

-¡Váyanse! Déjenme solo con la chica, necesito hablar con ella-dijo Aro.

-Señor..

-¡Fuera de mi vista ahora!- grito aun mas enojado y los dos vampiros se fueron.

-Que interesante. ¿Sabes cual es mi don verdad?- pregunto.

-Si, lo se perfectamente, ¿por que?

-¡Tienes el gran don de evadir los demás dones! ¿Y sabes que significa eso?

-¿Que mi don es lo suficientemente útil para ser una mas de los Vulturis?- sonreí, mi plan estaba avanzando.

-Si, ¡que chica tan lista!, pero no solo una mas, sino una de los Vulturis con los mejores dotes.

-Entonces ¿puedo ser una de tus súbditas?

- Si, a eso viniste, bienvenida, ¡y como te llamas!

-Llámenme viuda, la viuda negra.

-Bueno bienvenida viuda negra- dijo yéndose.

Genial, ahora era otra persona, era una de los Vulturis y la viuda negra era un gran apodo, entre más apodos menos sospechas. Justo lo que necesitaba.

**.**

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal este capitulo?, seguro algunos estarán algo confusos respecto a la ilusión que Bella le hizo a Rosalie, pues les explico, en esta historia Bella tiene el don de crear ilusiones a las demás personas, con él logro que Rose pensara que hablaba con ella y su cuartada perfecta para hacerse pasar por nuestra nueva Bella la linda Cateryn o viuda negra jajajajajajajajajajajajaja. **

**Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta ****Laubellacullen94****, Bella si tiene un don. Créeme que me hace feliz el que leas la historia y te des la molestia de dejar un comentario al respecto, gracias linda cuidate.. xD**

**Los quiere Castiel. **


	6. Por Rose

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, ellos son una perfecta creación de nuestra pelirroja escritora Stephenie Meyer, a mi solo pertenece la genial historia. xD.

**Capitulo 6: Por Rose.**

**Bella POV**

Ya llevaba un mes en este lugar, pocas veces me cruzaba con Edward pero sin decirnos palabra alguna, lo mas que recibía de él eran miradas rápidas las cuales no sabia descifrar, a quien mas veía era a James aunque tampoco hablábamos mucho. Había conocido a los demás integrantes de los Vulturis: Alec y Jane los dos gemelos, Felix, Dimitri, los hermanos de Aro Marco y Cayo, y otros vampiros que no eran muy importantes para mi. En ese tiempo me había vuelto amiga de Victoria, el día de mi llegada nos conocimos en el corredor y desde entonces empezamos a charlar todos los días, era una chica agradable, no al nivel Alice pero no estaba mal, pero algo en ella no me daba tranquilidad del todo. Estar aquí era tan aburrido y también irritante por tener que aguantar las grandes bromas que hacían los demás al ver que me negaba a tomar sangre humana junto con ellos, todos e septo Edward , veo que nunca dejo de ser vegetariano. Extrañaba mi libertad, no quería seguir encerrada en este estúpido castillo subterráneo, y también extrañaba a Alice, a Rose y a las demás chicas ¿Cómo estarían controlando a las nuevas integrantes? Estoy segura que o tendrían problemas.

Solo me quedaba en este sitio por un motivo el cual recordaba como mi venganza, pero no estaba segura si seguí siendo por eso.

¡Que tontería dices Bella! Claro que es por eso, ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿No?- me dije mentalmente.

Escuche unas pisadas aproximarse a mi habitación así que me levante del mueble en el que me encontraba y abrí la puerta, era Jane.

-Hola, nuestros señores solicitan tu presencia en el salón, viuda- dijo con una sonrisa escasa de gracia.

-Vamos entonces- dije pasándole por un lado.

Legue al salón donde se encontraban Aro y sus hermanos, todos estaban ahí, ¿Qué querrían los ancianos?

-Hijos ya están todos- genial, ahora era adoptada- el aquelarre que capturamos ayer a escapado- Aro fue el que hablo.

-Les hemos llamado porque era un grupo muy grande así que todos tendremos que buscarlos- dijo Cayo.

-Alec y Jane irán hacia el sur, Felix y Dimitri oeste, viuda y Edward irán al este, nosotros al norte y James Victoria y los demás busquen por estas mismas zonas- hablo el otro anciano, Marco.

Que irónico, de todos los demás me tenía que tocar él, aunque eso era bueno ¿no? Así podía acercarme mas a él, creo que mas que dispuesta a seguir con mi plan estaba poniéndome··· nerviosa.

-Bueno, váyanse.

Al finalizar, todos salimos del castillo y empezamos a correr hacia la dirección en la que nos habían señalado, ya habían pasado unos cinco minutos y ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, pero nos detuvimos en las afueras, al ver que no había nadie empecé a correr de regreso.

-Espera- dijo en un susurro para que solo yo lo oyera. Me devolví- quería decir- callo.

-¿Qué? Edward- se acerco a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me quede tiesa en mi lugar mientras sus ojos me veían directamente.

-Nada. Sigamos- me soltó y su rostro era serio otra vez.

-Oye ¿que te pasa? No soy lectora de mentes pero, te ves ¿triste?- su semblante si estaba triste, deprimido o decepcionado pero no se por que.

-Ah, ¿Cómo sabes que leo mentes?- claro Cateryn no sabia su don.

-Victoria me lo dijo, pero, ¿por que estas así?

-En verdad no es nada, continuemos no quiero que los demás vengan por nosotros.

-Pensé que eras mas amable con los nuevos- dije mientras me recostaba sobre su hombro y acariciaba su cara.

-¡Aléjate tu no sabes nada!- me empujo haciendo que callera pero rápidamente me incorpore viéndolo confusa, no sabia que el pudiera reaccionar así.

-Disculpa.- fue lo único que dije, si quería acercarme a él no podíamos estar enojados. De regreso nadie dijo nada.

Los demás habían logrado atrapar al aquelarre y no duraron en decapitarlos en ese mismo momento. Todos menos Felix estábamos ahí, el cual llego con un vampiro que trataba inútilmente de escapar, era fornido, cabello corto y negro con ojos rojos ya que había bebido sangre.

-Encontré a este alimentándose frente a un gran grupo en un bar, pero ya no son problema tuve que tomar medidas drásticas, señores- dijo mientras limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

-Que bien hijo, trae al chico para acá- dijo Aro- ¿estas solo, o perteneces a algún aquelarre?- pregunto al neófito.

-¿Que le importa?- respondió.

-¿Tu nombre cual es?- dijo Marco.

-¿Qué les interesa?

-Muchacho cuida tus palabras con nosotros, no te conviene cometer mas errores- advirtió Cayo.- ahora responde.

-Soy Emmet, ando solo

-Bien, entenderás que un error como este se castigara con tu muerte.

El chico no protesto, quedo como perdido en sus pensamientos, Felix y lo sostuvo mientras que Alec llamaba a Dimitri. Edward se encontraba viendo hacia la nada, seguramente leía su mente.

-Edward, ¿Qué piensa?- me acerque a él y abre en susurro un susurro que solo el oiría.

-Solo piensa en una chica, debe ser su pareja, es muy hermosa, rubia y preocupada. Pobre es lo único que hay en su mente- estaba frustrado, cada vez que los pensamientos eran profundos el los sentía como tal.

-Oh.

-Dimitri ya sabes que hacer- dijo Aro mientras que Dimitri se aproximaba a hacer su trabajo.

-Lo siento Rose- susurro, nadie le dio importancia.

¿Rose?, no, hay cientos de chicas en el mundo con ese nombre, "es muy hermosa, rubia".. Tenia que arriesgar, si acertaba estaría ayudando a mi amiga, supongo.

-Alto- todos voltearon rápidamente- señores, con todo su respeto me gustaría algo nuevo- no sabia que decía.

-Que propones viuda- dijo Aro con verdadera curiosidad en su rostro, el chico voltio a verme como si tuviera alguna pequeña esperanza, y eso era lo que yo esperaba.

-Quiero un nuevo juguete- mi mirada se veía divertida, en ese momento el vampiro que estaba apunto de ser decapitado me miro con rabia y se le escapo un pequeño gruñido- yo me hare responsable de él.

-Creo que eres muy creativa, considéralo como un regalo de parte de los tres- sonrió Aro- Felix encárgate de que Emmet sea encadenado y luego pues dénselo a su hermana.

-Espero no seas un problema- le dije al chico mientras pasaba por un lado- solo lo hago por Rose- solo él hoyo, y su cara se descompuso lo cual hizo que sonriera, luego me dirigí a mi habitación.

**.**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Que tal el capitulo?, ¿les parece que Emmet este con nosotros? Porfis cualquier duda, cumplido, criticas o tomatazos háganmelos saber por medio de un comentario.**

**Los quiere Castiel.**


	7. Emmet ahora una felicidad y una tristeza

**Holiss, paso rapidito; gracias a todas las chicas (y chicos, si es que hay) por leer mi locura, a quienes me agregaron a favoritos y alerta: annieyandy, Ariadna Cullen, Bianca S, Dark Cherry 23, isa28, Laubellacullen94, Navannah, perl rose swan, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, Tomo-Cullen y a I'amVampireDelDistricto12 gracias a ti es que me anime a subir este capitulo. Se han tomado también la molestia de dejar reviews y espero que no dejen de hacerlo,, lo se lo se, ya estoy fastidiosa, bueno los dejo con el cap. xD**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, ellos son una perfecta creación de nuestra pelirroja escritora Stephenie Meyer, a mi solo pertenece la genial historia. xD.

**Emmet, ahora una felicidad y una tristeza.**

**Bella POV**

Luego de mi gesto de amabilidad para con el vampiro que traerían en algún momento pensé ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle?, si le hablaba de Rose, Alice, las Black, Forks y de mi, todo el plan se me vendría abajo ya que nadie debía saber nada sobre esto, y de mas estaba decir que para mi suerte si resultaba que no tenia que ver con la Rosalie que yo pensaba habría actuado en vano, claro lo único que debía hacer era elaborar mas y mas mentiras, genial.

-Viuda, aquí esta, ten cuidado, se la da de rebelde- dijo Felix mientras empujaba al chico dentro y me daba las llaves que abrían las cadenas que lo aprisionaban. Estas habían sido creadas por los Vulturi ya que si fueran cadenas normales se les haría sumamente fácil a los prisioneros romperlas.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- dije mientras veía por la ventana- no soy fanática de la cortesía pero debido a lo que hice ase un momento deberías de agradecerme, tranquilo un simple gracias esta bien.

-¿A que te referías con lo de Rose?- pregunto ignorando mis anteriores palabras- ¿la conoces?

-Eso depende, ¿de que Rose hablamos?- seguía de espaldas hacia él.

-Rosalie Hale, pertenece a un clan llamado Black junto con sus amigas Alice y Bella, la ultima no la conozco en persona- su respuesta era firme, sabia de que hablaba.

-Parece que estamos en la misma sintonía- sonreí- ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con Rosalie?

-Ella es quien le dio sentido a mi vida- las palabras y el tono en su voz habían sido tan fluidos, sin dudar de lo que decía, tan inocente como la voz de un niño.

-Es tu pareja- confirme, el asintió.

-¿Y que tienes que ver tu con ella?- volvió a preguntar.

-Es una vieja amiga, me alegra que este bien- voltee y le vi, se veía pensativo- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

-Si, supongo- respondió- pero, ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí, contigo?

-No te preocupes, no serás, como dije allá abajo, un juguete- sonreí- pero tendrás que aparentarlo, aquí no son de los que hacen favores por calidad.

-Si, bueno gracias- y se quedo en silencio viendo el suelo.

-Eres Emmet ¿no?-asintió- Viuda- extendí la mano.

-¿eso es un nombre?.

-Un arias, todos me dicen así, y no pido que tu seas la excepción- hable seria.

-Okey ya entendí, ¿pero me puedes decir el real?- sonrió el grandulón.

Debo admitir que para ser vampira seguía siendo mala para recordar los nombres, ¿cual era el estúpido nombre que había inventado?, piensa Bella piensa- mmm- ¿Angelyn?, no, no, responde te esta viendo raro, se que terminaba en yn, pero cual era- Cateryn- dije un poco mas bajo pero era totalmente audible para cualquier vampiro.

-No te ves muy segura- dijo en tono divertido, lo vi con mirada envenenada- esta bien, esta bien, viuda.

Dure un rato con los ojos serrados tarareando toda canción que pasaba por mi mente, asegurándome de que ni el vampiro que estaba en la misma habitación que yo me ollera. No sabia que pensar, necesitaba un plan para acercarme a Edward, bueno creo que ya estaba pensando, aunque seguramente seria mas difícil con Emmet a mi lado como fiel sirviente que debía de aparentar ser. Pero y si aprovechaba esto, no tendrías que decirle que eres Bella y eso es lo menos que alguien, hasta él, debe saber. Pensar, pensar, pensar que obstinante era, abrí mis ojos y los dirigía a la figura que se encontraba sentado en el suelo al otro extremo de la pared con lo ojos serrados como yo, me di cuenta que su posición no era del todo cómoda debido a las cadenas que llevaba en las muñecas.

Me dirigí hacia él, quien me vio confundido, con la llave abrí y quite las cadenas y me levante diciendo:

-Como dije antes, espero que no causes problemas.

-No prometo nada.

-Me debes tu muerta vida-dije.

-¿y que quieres tu que haga yo?- dijo sin gesto alguno en su rostro.

-Necesito que me ayudes a vengarme de uno de los súbditos de Aro, uno de sus preferidos- dije.

-¿El viejo rizón?- se burlo- cuenta conmigo.

Bien ya tenía a alguien de apoyo, ahora solo debía saber como ponerlo en marcha. No importa, tengo tiempo, lo vi por última vez con una sonrisa en el rostro y serré los ojos nuevamente volviendo a mi antigua posición.

Emmet una felicidad dada para mi plan··· aunque no estuvieras en él desde un principio.

**Alice POV**

-Rose, calma, me pones nerviosa a mi- dije mientras veía a la rubia chica caminar de un lado a otro como si fuera humana- el debe estar bien.

-Alice es para que ya estuviera aquí- su voz destilaba pura angustia- ¿y si peleo con algún aquelarre?. Ya revise la zona y la no esta por ningún lado.

Mi vista se perdió mientras por mi cabeza hacían presencia unas imágenes donde se le veía a Emmet sonriente junto a una chica, luego volví en si, no tuve la suerte suficiente para que Rosalie no se percatara de que había tenido una de mis visiones. Aunque no sabia que decir, después de todo no sabía quien era la chica.

-¿Qué viste?, ¿era él? ¿Cómo esta?- Rose me empezó a bombardear con preguntas- ¡Alice habla!

-Él esta bien- dije jugando con mis dedos.

-Y ¿Qué mas?, ¿Qué tienes?- su cara estaba preocupada.

-Estaba muy sonriente con una chica a su lado- dije en forma de susurro, inútilmente ya que sabía que ella oiría.

El ensordecedor ruido de una roca de unos cuantos metros de alto arrojada contra otras dos me hiso sobresaltar y asustarme, era de esperarse que estuviera furiosa aunque no sabia si eso era del todo sano para mi, Alice no seas egoísta es tu amiga y esta pasando por un mal rato, me levante del barandal del jardín de la casa.

-Rose..

-Alice vete, quiero.. quiero estar sola- intento sonreír pero el acto quedo en un intento, seguido de eso me fui.

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba en shock, aunque no estaba segura si eso le puede pasar a un vampiro, en mi mente solo estaba presente su rostro. ¿Era posible todo esto?, me sentía impotente, dolida, no tenía alma, pero ni como humana podía disfrutar del amor, ¿Qué acaso el amor junto con el destino se reía en mi cara? Me ilusionaban y en el último momento aplastaban mi felicidad de la forma más cruel tanto como para matarme en la vida humana y destrozarme por el resto de la eternidad. Pero ahora solo quería una explicación del ¿Por qué?, no un ¿por que tanto odio hacia mi felicidad? Ni mucho menos el ¿Por qué había sido transformada si solo aumentaría mas mi soledad y con eso el dolor? No, el ¿Por qué? Que quería en ese momento era un ¿Por qué él? O ¿Por qué a mí? Tal vez un ¿Por qué fue el destino o el amor quienes me hirieron atreves de él, de ti, de Emmet?

Pero al fin entiendo que si la vida, o lo que sea que fuese lo que yo vivía, me trataría así debía aprender a acostumbrarme, a no hacer notorio el dolor que lleve por dentro, aunque este me este carcomiendo segundo tras segundo. Seguramente me habían dado este estilo de, vida, para que terminara de razonar que es ilógico que ahora que mi corazón esta muerto pida tener la oportunidad de un amor que sea feliz para siempre. Seria totalmente absurdo pensar en un suicidio siendo vampira, aunque hay una pequeña oportunidad de muerte para nosotros, pero debo admitir que así hubieran millones de estas no lo haría, la razón: miedo, no a morir, ese seria un regalo, sino a vivir eternamente tal como había pasado la vez que creí haber muerto, esa vez solo me llevo a conocer que ahora era inmortal y, no quiero experimentar que luego de esta inmortalidad de cristal haya otra mas poderosa, no creo que pudiera resistirla.

Corrí, ya no quería seguir en esta boba novela triste, debía sentir más que dolor, odio hacia él, eso es lo que sentiría cualquier chica. Corrí sin rumbo alguno quitando los pequeños copos de nieve que se pegaban a mi rostro, pero cuando no lograba divisar mas nada que la blanca capa que a me rodeaba fue cuando me detuve, y me di cuenta que no corría, huía. Odio, si lo sentía, ahora lo sentía, pero era muy poco el que iba dirigido a él, ya que ese odio se dirigía mas hacia mi. Yo no podía compararme con las demás chicas ya que no era como ellas, no me refiero a mejor, ni en la parte física o egoísta que se ve en los humanos, mucho menos por ser lo que soy ahora. No soy como ellas porque así es como me ha ido formando la vida. Mi niñez, lo poco que recordaba de ella no era tan alegre ya que mis padres casi nunca estaban, en la adolescencia recuerdo que era una de las mas hermosas del colegio pero nunca tuve mas que amigas por interés tanto de dinero como de popularidad, y en mi juventud me tacharon con una traición seguida de mi violación y el comienzo de esta rara muerte.

Ahora solo quisiera volver a recordar la primera vez que lo vi: Alice había encontrado a una nueva chica, Cathy, la hermana de Emmet, que tiene catorce años y quien estaba muy asustada y nos pedía ayuda. Nos dijo que debíamos ayudar a su hermano quien peleaba con un aquelarre de vampiros que se disponían a abusar de su hermana, la valentía de ella fue la que nos movió a Alice y a mi, ya que ella acababa de ser transformada y no busco sangre sino ayuda para su hermano. Las black fuimos en apoyo pero solo eso ya que Emmet había acabado con la mayoría del clan. Luego de volver yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, por una rara razón mis instintos me decían que me acercara y así lo hice, el me hablo de que no quería lastimar a su hermana pero ya que no sabia absolutamente nada de lo que le había ocurrido después de despertar, se abalanzo sobre ella y la mordió, por lo menos pudo detenerse a tiempo, pero seguía con el peso de que ahora que sabia que era, pues se decía culpable de haberla condenado. Después de una semana fue el primer beso, debo admitir que seguramente estaba por encima del nivel de entusiasmo, emoción y felicidad por cualquier cosa en la vida que ni la propia pixi me soportaba, Emmet me había sacado de mi depresión en un mes, pero todo acabo ese día que dijo que saldría de caza.

**Flash back**

-Iré contigo- le dije. No quería que se fuera, no lo había hecho desde que lo conocí.

-No, seria insoportable para ti ver como me alimento- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Entonces sigue la dieta, Cathy lo logro- señale.

-Ya la seguí, pero quiero un postre, la garganta me esta ardiendo y no lo soporto- respondió- tranquila, no me pasara nada, ya vas a ver que volveré sano y salvo. Además no podría vivir sin ti.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunte abrazándolo.- ¿Prometes volver bien, y no alejarte de mi?

-Lo prometo, y no romperé esa promesa- dijo y me beso. Luego empezó a correr y con el transcurso del tiempo pues aquí llegue.

**Fin del flash back**

¿Qué iba a saber yo que ese seria el ultimo beso?, ¿pero ya que?, aquí estaba de nuevo, triste, sola amorosamente y aunque sea duro admitirlo nuevamente violada, lo peor es que yo lo había permitido pero claro que no físicamente, no, Emmet jamás me toco, pero entraron a mi corazón sin mi permiso, se hicieron lugar en él y luego dejaron una sucia y dolorosa herida dentro. Emmet una tristeza mas para mi vida··· pero no pensé recordarte así.

**.**

**Holaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal?, pobre Rosalie ahora piensa que Emmet la abandono y aparte que se fue con otra. En verdad me fui no se a que parte con los sentimientos de Rose, no había escrito así, con tanto dolor o razón, simplemente no se, solo se que me gusto haberlo hecho, y que me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión al respecto. Vamos por dios, quiten esa flojera y denle clic al botoncito de abajo para dejarme la inspiración para el siguiente cap. xD**

**Los quiere Castiel.**


	8. Lección numero uno, con el maestro Culle

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, ellos son una perfecta creación de nuestra pelirroja escritora Stephenie Meyer, a mi solo pertenece la genial historia. xD.

**Lección numero uno, con el maestro Cullen**

**Bella POV **

Me encamine a donde se encontraba Aro, era de gran urgencia encontrarlo, o al menos para mi. Cuando me encontré frente a él hice una pequeña reverencia y procedí a seguir con mi misión.

-Señor, quiero pedir algo- comencé.

-¿Ya te has cansado de tu reciente juguete?- pregunto refiriéndose a Emmet.

-No, él no se librara de mi tan fácilmente- sonreí- lo que le quiero pedir es otra cosa.

-¿Y se puede saber que mi súbdita?- dijo.

-Si, necesito un mentor o un tipo de maestro para poder aprender mas de lo que son los Vulturis- hice una pequeña pausa para fijarme mas en su expresión, era seria y con una pequeña sonrisa nada particular- para así poderle serle de gran ayuda.

- Si, ¿pero por que lo necesitas?. Conforme pase el tiempo te darás cuenta de que trata nuestra organización- planteo- ¿no lo crees?

-Claro, pero a mi no me gusta esperar y siempre e sabido lo que hago, a que me dedico, ya sabe, saber donde estoy parada.- apunte- Y sabiendo esto ¿no cree que se hacen mejor las cosas?. Además, si yo hago algo me gusta hacerlo muy bien.

-Tienes toda la razón- me sonrío- me has dado una gran idea: un mentor para cada principiante les ayudara a cumplir sus labores perfectamente. Gracias querida, me gusta tu calculadora forma de pensar las cosas, te asignare a James.

-¡NO!- dije desesperada, eso no era lo que había en mi tan calcurado plan.

-¿Por qué no? El conoce muy bien el trabajo y lo que significa pertenecer a los Vulturi.

-Las consecuencias que eso trae, ¿o no recuerda lo que sucedió cuando llegue? Edward tuvo que intervenir y se que él seria un buen mentor, es preciso y piensa rápidamente- bien tenia un buen escape- Disculpe por contradecirlo señor, pero aunque James es un súbdito con experiencia es muy temperamental y no piensa bien para hacer las cosas, se deja llevar por la furia y no mide lo que esta por ejecutar- me detuve y veía que Aro si caía en mi red- Edward es discreto y leal a lo que piensa, él seria perfecto para tal puesto.

-Tal parece que los conoces bien.

-Ya le dije, me gusta conocer mi trabajo.

-Si, James no te soporta y los dos sabemos las consecuencias que podría suceder si trabajan juntos, pero como tu misma lo dijiste Edward es leal a lo que piensa y si el piensa lo contrario al propósito central de los Vulturi podría influir en ti.

-¿pero si él pensara de esa forma no cree que no fuera lo que es?

-Aveces las cosas no son lo que parecen- dijo con la mirada seria viendo de una forma algo intrigante.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué Edward no es de fiar?- ahora si estaba algo confusa.

-No, solo que personas como tú y Edward es mejor tenerlos cerca- dijo- Esta será tu misión: Edward será tu mentor pero con una condición, me mantendrás informado de todo lo que haga o deje de hacer.

-Bien trato hecho.

-Querida yo no hago tratos solo doy ordenes que no se te olvide.

-Por supuesto- sonreí falsamente, tal parece que igual que él.

Me retire a la habitación que correspondía a Edward a paso humano, ahora yo sabia que con él como mentor se me iba a hacer muy fácil lograr que cayera en mis redes. Solo necesitaba saber por donde surgió la desconfianza que Aro tenia enfocada en Edward, ¿Qué pasaba por la mente del misterioso vampiro?, espero que eso no lo perjudique, ¿pero que digo? Si eso es lo que pretendo. Y por otro lado Aro quiere que le diga los pasos que haga Edward, y yo decido si le diré algo para perjudicarlo o··· para ayudarlo, al parecer el futuro de Edward esta en mis manos, ¡y esto cada ves se pone mejor!. Me encontré frente a la puerta de su habitación, que como era de suponerse estaba abierta por haber sentido mis pisadas.

-Hola, espero no molestar, es para decirte que mañana quiero que empecemos las lecciones- dije retirando mi mirada de sus dorados ojos al sentirme algo ¿nerviosa?

-Yo soy tu maestro ¿no es así?

-Si, ¿por que?

-Porque yo decido cuando te daré las lecciones- dijo serio- y como te muestras tan interesada empecemos.

-Pero es media noche Edward- dije.

-Si, espero no te molestes por interrumpir tu sueño, pero ya que soy vampiro y nosotros no podemos dormir aprovechamos el tiempo- dijo con un sarcasmo que me enfureció.

-¡Si eres sarcástico! Se muy bien lo que soy.

-Demuéstralo entonces, primera lección: siempre debes estar preparada para lo que sea, sígueme- y con eso empezó a correr.

-No se que pretendes con esto Edward.

-Pronto lo sabrás, lo único que te diré es que esto te enseñara a hacer preguntas que de verdad importen, ha y si no lo entendiste descífralo.

Luego de un largo recurrido llegamos a un bosque.

-¿En donde estamos?- pregunte.

-En un bosque, ¿o ves otra cosa?

-Lo se, ¿pero como se llama? ¿Y que aremos ahora?

-¿Seguirás con tus preguntas?- respondió viendo hacia el cielo oscuro- mmm, la luna no esta llena, bien, esta prueba la dejaremos para después.

-¿De que hablas?- como que corrimos para nada.

-Permíteme, acamparemos aquí, buscare madera para alumbrar un poco- y corrió hacia unos peñascos que estaban en el bosque dejándome sola en ese oscuro lugar y me percate que se le había caído una nota.

-Se te callo una nota- grite- mmm, no escucho, veamos que dice.

"Tu primera prueba es devolverte a la fortaleza, ahí yo estaré esperándote en la entrada, antes del amanecer debes de estar ahí, si no cumples con lo cometido o mismo me encargare de que te expulsen de nuestras filas sin piedad alguna.."

-¡¿Qué?- con que es así, bueno empecemos.

Y rápidamente salí del bosque llegando a la ciudad, solo tomo un taxi y llegare, busque por todos mis bolsillos y ¡no puede ser! Pero si tenia dinero, ¿o él me lo quito y no me di cuenta? ¡Ahs!. Ahora tendré que irme a pie y ni siquiera se donde estoy, 'sigue diciendo que te gustaba saber donde estabas parada y hacer bien tu trabajo Bella', lo que faltaba: ya empezaba a hablar sola, 'no importa, solo pide direcciones y listo'. ¿A quien le voy a preguntar si es media noche?. Pude ver un bar a lo lejos, siempre sierran tarde, veré si me pueden ayudar. A partir de ahí seguí las indicaciones hasta toparme con una señora.

-Disculpe- llame a la señora que llevaba un lindo abrigo azul- ¿podría ayudarme?

-Depende.

-Necesito llegar lo antes posible a··· una especie de castillo- casi dices 'a donde los Vulturi', Bella estas mal.

-Si, al final del puente hay una fortaleza- señalo el puente a la derecha no muy lejos.

-¿Me diría que hora es?- pregunte.

-Mi niña son las 5:48 de la mañana, ya va a amanecer- sonrío.

-Gracias.

Al ver que ya la señora se había retirado por la otra calle y viendo mas de una vez mi alrededor estando segura de que no había nadie corrí. El puente era mas largo de lo que creí y cuando llegue al final subí las escaleras que ya conocía las cuales me condujeron directamente a la puerta en la que se encontraba él.

-Obviamente cumplí con mi cometido, ¿contento?- dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi.

-Si, ¿pero que aprendiste de eso?- pregunto y dimos paso humano escaleras arriba.

-Que siempre hay que estar preparada si quiero surgir como una buena súbdita de los Vulturi- dije con pesadez, como si en realidad quisiera ser parte de ellos.

-Perfecto, así que para la próxima debes estar preparada y enfocarte mas en lo que harás- no había ninguna expresión en su rostro o voz.

-¿Qué dices?, explícate mejor.

-Cuando tu decidiste llegar aquí decidiste dejarlo todo, todo lo importante que tenias. También debiste averiguar mas sobre la ciudad donde estas ubicada- se detuvo- recuerda que habrán misiones en las que tendrás que ir a otras tierras y debes conocer todo sobre ellas para movilizarte y lograr tu cometido. En fin, solo enfócate en conocer a lo que te enfrentas en esta "vida", has lo que te digo y tendrás éxito.

-Gracias- respondí dándole un abrazo que no había previsto, al parecer igual que él.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- me separe.

-Solo agradezco tener un maestro tan bueno como tu- en verdad creo que ese tipo de agradecimientos me lo había contagiado Alice.

-Gracias pero bueno, nos vemos luego y te diré la siguiente lección.- finalizo entrando a su habitación y serrando su puerta.

Ese abrazo es algo contagiado por Alice Bella, me repetí, tú no pudiste, no sentiste, no puedes, no debes sentir nada más. Literalmente no sientes, así que, no hay de que preocuparse. Volví a mi cuarto e hice lo que se había vuelto mi único pasatiempo y consuelo, ver por la ventana, aunque no duro mucho ya que al amanecer los rallos de sol se volvieron algo molestos, en eso cerré las cortinas y me dispuse a salir del cuarto topándome con Emmet.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te vez muy mal- pregunto.

-Problemas con··· el ridículo sol, daré una vuelta por los pasillos de abajo.

-oh, bien.

Problemas con··· tomas de grandes decisiones.

**.**

**Holaaa! ¿Que tal?.. Ahora nuestra terca Bella tendrá que pagar las consecuencias de su propia propuesta, debe de pasar con un veinte las lecciones de su nuevo maestro. Veamos que tal lo hace con la siguiente, tal vez en esta solo tuvo suerte…**

**Por cierto hay en mi una gran desilusión, no quería subir este capitulo ya que esperaba reviews del anterior y ya que creo que no los iban a escribir subí este para ver si lo hacían, si no veo que dejan ni un "hola ya deje un reviews" me veré en condiciones de abandonar la historia, hablo en serio.. Por favor dejen un pequeño comentario al menos.**

**Los quiere Castiel.**


	9. Lección numero dos

**No soy Stephenie, por lo que estos personajes no me pertenecen, te envidio escritora pelirroja. Pero bueno, tendré que resignarme con hacer con tus creaciones lo que yo quiera muajajaja (risa malévola)**

**.**

**Por favor leer abajo.**

**Capitulo 9. Lección numero dos.**

**Edward POV**

Al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y estar seguro de que Viuda se había ido me tire en el sillón negro y no entendía porque estaba con la mente tan enredada. Odiaba leer mentes, pero ahora quisiera, no se por que, saber que es lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de aquella vampira. La había subestimado con la primera prueba, y sinceramente no tenia nada planeado para la segunda. Esa chica traía algo raro, no, esa n era la palabra, era algo diferente, un sentimiento que te hacia sentir··· sentir curiosidad, si eso es todo.

Luego de pensar eso vino a mi mente la imagen de mi Bella, la única que tenia el derecho de estar en mi mente constantemente, la única que lograba sentirme como un humano al cien por ciento, la única a la que había jurado sinceramente mi amor y que siempre tendría en su poder a mi muerto corazón. No debía de verla como un recuerdo, ahí pensé, mi Bella seguía con vida, bueno, algo así, ella estaba ahí en algún lugar del mundo, ¿estaría sola? No pensé antes el alejarme de ella, en un solo día Bella se había convertido en mi todo, y en una sola noche yo había arruinado todo eso, pero, si ella estaba sola aya afuera y destinada a vivir toda una eternidad, tal vez..

-No.

Borre cualquier rastro de esa estupida esperanza. Bella nunca me perdonaría, y si lo hiciera, yo no tendría el valor suficiente para verle a la cara, para volver a tocar su delicada piel, que de seguro ya no seria tan frágil, no volvería a acercarme a ella, no tenia idea de como empezar tal tarea, y teniendo esa ventaja, preferiría ignorar la parte débil y egoísta de encontrar alguna. Antes quería, inútilmente, alejarme de ella para no hacerle ningún daño, pero por ser tan egoísta no lo logre, y he tenido que vivir mas de un siglo con el peso de que yo la había condenado a esto. Ahora tenia la oportunidad de no cometer otro error como ese, porque de alguna manera, yo no debía de estar con ella, eso me lo había dejado claro el destino o lo que fuese que me haya separado así de ella. Mientras veía por la ventana los jardines me permití recordar una ultima cosa de ella por hoy; su presencia, lo que ella lograba en mi con solo estar ahí presente, como con solo estar a metros de mi lograba tirar al caño todo el autocontrol que había conseguido en el tiempo que llevaba con esta vida, el como ella me hacia sentir··· ¿diferente?. Diferente, Viuda. Esas palabras volvieron a mi mente, al igual que ella, aquella chica no podía quitar de tal manera a mi Bella de mis pensamientos, yo nunca le había dado ese consentimiento. El abrazo que ella me dio tan repentinamente, ¿Por qué diablos daba tanta importancia a ese abrazo? Fue algo normal, o al menos eso quería que fuera, si, eso era. Lo del abrazo te sorprendió porque desde que pisaste este lugar no has recibido uno, trate de convencerme. Desde llegue aquí había olvidado mi anterior vida, no porque quisiera, sino porque era casi imposible imaginar que antes había sido parte de una familia vampira con una 'vida' los mas parecida a la humana, que en esta había tenido un padre y una madre, y que cuando creyó que debía acostumbrarse con eso que era todo lo que debía de tener, apareció ella, la persona que le hizo vivir lo que nunca había sentido. Todo eso, para luego terminar en un lugar como este, si, eso era totalmente creíble, para mí solamente, era evidente que no los había olvidado, pero prefería hacer como que si.

Desde ese día tuve que empezar desde cero, obligado a olvidar mi pasado, a olvidar todo sobre ella solo por la cobardía que me inundaba. Empezar desde cero, aunque yo no quería, lo hice, y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Pude sentir como Viuda pasaba por el pasillo y luego volvía a pasar, solo lo supe por su esencia, ya que sus pensamientos no me decían nada, eso era algo que me mortificaba, por alguna razón quería saber que es lo que pensaba. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba verla. Y en ese momento pensé en la gloriosa ventaja que esta me había dado, yo era su maestro, y ahora era tiempo de aplicar la segunda lección.

Camine hacia su habitación, a paso humano, de repente no quería ir. Al tener la puerta frente a mi quise regresarme, no se por que, pero no lo hice al oír su voz, iba a tocar pero en menos de un segundo ya estaba ahí mirándome.

Hola- dijo. No traía la capa que se nos obligaba a usar, gracias a eso pude visualizar mejor su figura, traía una camisa café que se pegaba hermosamente a su cuerpo y esta tenia un bordado negro, unos jeans negros no tan ajustados pero no tan flojos y unas botas negras con tacón, su cabello estaba suelto, como siempre, pero aun así era como si lo viese por primera vez..- ¿Edward que ocurre?

¿Qué? Me había quedado observándola, reaccione, y creo que no se había dado cuenta- Ya pensé en tu segunda prueba- oí un pensamiento, realmente ya había oído varios pero no les había prestado la minima atención, "Qué ocurrente, justo ahora nos tenia que interrumpir" pero ¿Qué? ¿Quien era el que estaba aquí? Luego de ver por encima del hombro de Viuda y recordé, su 'juguete', cuando noto que lo veía se fue a otra parte de la recamara.

-Justo ahora- dijo por lo bajo pero sabia que le oía.

-Si no quieres ir bien- dije serio y me dispuse a irme.

-No, espera- dijo- voy por la capa, ¿si?- asentí y ella cerró la puerta.

Ahora que recuerdo, me quedaba un detalle. ¿Cuál era la dichosa prueba que le haría? No me di cuenta cuando mi cuerpo se movió a su puerta, no sabia por que duraba tanto, bueno en todo eso solo habían pasado unos diez segundos, solo oí un susurro.

-Vuelvo en un rato- le dijo a Emmett, "si tu dices" le respondió, antes no quise saber a que se referían los pensamientos de ese chico y esto no seria la excepción, escuche que caminaba de vuelta- Bien, ¿vamos?

-¿A dónde?- pregunte.

-Dijiste que si no quería ir, bueno, ¿ir a donde?- claro.

-Sígueme.- con eso ambos corrimos escaleras abajo, y en poco tiempo estuvimos en el jardín del castillo.

-Este lugar es muy bonito- dijo asombrada- ¿como es que no lo había visto antes?

-Porque no esperabas que un lugar como este tuviera un sitio así- conteste mientras ella veía algunas de las flores y yo tomaba haciendo en una banca de roca- puedes ver todo el lugar y luego vienes.

-Bien.

No sabia que hacia viendo cada movimiento, cada gesto que ella hacia, pero me gustaba. Luego de unos tres minutos Viuda se sentó a mi lado.

-Ya vi el jardín, ¿eso era parte de la prueba?- pregunto.

-No.- respondí. Ella veía el cielo, las nubes tapaban el sol dándole a su piel el brillo perfecto, sonrió- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a una extraordinaria persona que conocí hace ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Si? ¿Quien era?- dijo todavía viendo el cielo, yo le imite.

-Era un amor prohibido.- eso era, había llegado a esa conclusión después de un siglo, siempre lo supe, pero con ella junto a mi era inevitable ignorarle.

-¿Por qué lo dices? A lo mejor la chica estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ti, solo si tu no fueras renunciado, sino fueras huido de ahí sin explicación..

-Yo nunca mención que había huido- y con eso se quedo sin palabras, totalmente intrigada, asustada y, muy pensativa.- ¿Por qué no me respondes? Dime.

No, solo me lo imagine, ¿sabes? A mi también me paso hace mucho tiempo, de alguna forma, te entiendo.- me vio rápidamente.

-Espera, vamos poco a poco.- le dije.

-¿Qué dices?

-De eso se trata la prueba, cierra los ojos, no pienses en nada más sino en lo que te indique, siente solamente la brisa en tu delicada piel, huele el aroma de las flores, escucha solo el canto de los pájaros, y retrocede desde que eras humana, una niña- al decir esas palabras Viuda delicadamente se recostó, como le indique, en el costal de flores rojas que había a un lado de la banca, estas iban bien con su piel. Su cabello negro azulado que reflejaba un gran brillo y sus labios de intenso color carmesí me inspiraban a mirar cada vez más tal paisaje espectacular, naturalmente hermoso.

-Empieza- dijo al ver que yo no decía nada.

-Si, mmm, estaba pensando. Empecemos como te iba diciendo, retrocede muchos años

-Si, lo veo, soy yo de niña, me encantaba correr por los jardines.

-Vas bien, ahora dime un recuerdo que te haya impactado.

-Una noche estaba en mi cama y sentí unos pasos en el jardín- comenzó.

"**Viuda" POV**

Entonces empecé a 'recordar', la calida luz del sol sobre mi fría piel me hacia sentir mas libre, y el y el saber que Edward me estaba dando tanta confianza, tanta paz, me motivo a continuar.

**Flash back**

Estaba en mi cama, temprano, como siempre. Cerré mis ojos dispuesta a dormir tranquilamente, pero cuando estaba apunto de caer en brazos de Morfeo, se oyó un sonido en el jardín, me senté en la cama, que podía haber a esa hora en mi jardín, agudice mi oído, cosa que si sirvió de algo, pude deducir que eran pisadas lo que se oía allá afuera. No iba a pensar mucho, era costumbre que me diera un dolor de cabeza al hacerlo, decidí ir a ver que sucedía, me levante y encendí una vela que estaba al lado de mi cama reposando en la mesita de noche. Poco a poco abrí las puertas del balcón de mi alcoba, me acerque al extremo de este y, alumbrando con la vela, vi a un niño postrado en una de las ramas del árbol que se situaba muy cerca de las alcobas, dormía muy placidamente, al menos hasta ahora, yo no se quien es ese niño, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Quién eres?- dije un poco alto para que me escuchara.

-¿Quién habla?- se sobresalto.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo!- moví la mano y me vio de inmediato.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto sentándose.

-Esa pregunta la hice primero.- me cruce de brazos.

-Soy extranjero, solo pasaba por acá- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Y como un niño como tu se subió a semejante árbol?- yo siempre trataba de subir y solo lo lograba con ayuda de los empleados.

-Soy ágil, pero me tengo que ir.- se bajo de un salto.

-Espera..- no se detuvo.

Ya era de mañana. Desperté y automáticamente vi por el balcón el gran árbol, pero no había nadie. No sabia por que reaccionaba así, mejor seria olvidarlo, pero no lo hice, me fui a duchar, luego me vestí rápidamente y baje al jardín. Pase todo el día ahí, trataba de no quedarme dormida, ya el día se había ido. Varias veces me llamaron desde adentro para que entrara, pero no lo hice, tome mi lectura afuera y busque la manera de que el tiempo se pasara; jugué al té, con mis muñecas, a recolectar flores, etc. Me encontraba en el columpio que habían echo para mi, ya era noche y entendí que no tenia caso seguir ahí, entre a la casa con la cabeza a gachas. Me duche y me pusieron el pijama. Di las buenas noches a mis padres y me acosté en mi cama.

Si, él no había vuelto, hasta esta noche que, efectivamente, se postro en el mismo árbol frente a mi alcoba. Me acerque con la vela que segundos atrás había encendido y le dije.

-Ey, ¿tu de nuevo? ¿Qué tanto haces?.

-Solo miro las estrellas ¿no están hermosas?- dijo sin despegar la mirada del cielo.

-Si, son hermosas- levante la mirada y volví a él- ¿A ti te gusta verlas?

-Si, siempre- respondió.

-¿Y por que escogiste este lado?- realmente se apreciarían mejor del lado contrario del árbol ya que tenia menos hojas.

-Porque me siento acompañado viéndote por la ventana, y a veces creo que tu también las vez a mi lado- dijo viéndome.

-Bueno, si quieres las vemos juntos- propuse algo tímida.

-Si, claro. Por cierto, soy José- dijo sonriente.

Y desde entonces cada noche veíamos las estrellas juntos y hablábamos. Poco a poco habían pasado los años, y se repetían más estos eventos, ya éramos adolescentes. Lo mire y el me sonrío como siempre desde esa noche.

-¿Deberías vivir conmigo en la casa?- dije.

-¿En tu casa? Deberías decirle mansión. Imaginad, yo de la alta sociedad, ja.- respondió.

-No es una broma- puse mi cara de seriedad- Así tendrías un lugar donde dormir, una buena educación, ropa de buena calidad y comida.

-Ya todo eso lo tengo- fruncí el seño- esta ropa no me incomoda, es ligera y puedo moverme, no como tus vestido de armador que a duras penas usas. Además tengo los frutos de los árboles y la comida que me dejan los encargados de la cocina de tu casa sin necesidad de protocolos y educación al comer. Se contar la propina que me dejan por los mandados que le hago a tu capataz, es toda la educación que necesito, no como tú. Astronomía, matemáticas, etc, etc. Eso no es lo mío- término viéndome con determinación.

-Solo pensé que deberíamos compartir mas momentos juntos, pero si tu no quieres no te obligare- el ya no tenia la sonrisa en el rostro, asintió lentamente y se fue por donde siempre.

Me dormí en mi cama y al despertar hice todo como solía hacer cada día, pensaba en él, en la extraña manera en que había asentido antes de irse, pero a lo largo de la mañana lo había olvidado, y en la tarde ni me acordaba de la conversación. Ya había caído el crepúsculo y como siempre estaba dispuesta a ir al balcón para que él me ayudara a subir al árbol. Solo que esta vez espere cinco minutos sola en el balcón, que luego fueron diez, luego una hora, y termino por pasar toda la noche. Me desperté, me había quedado dormida en el suelo del balcón, me dolía la espalda, genial lo que me faltaba. Me habrase, tenia frío, entre a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama. Él no había venido, me preocupe, y si le había pasado algo. Luego pensé que se había enojado conmigo, o que ya no le interesaba venir y hacer lo mismo de siempre. Espere otra noche pero tampoco vino. Después de eso pasaron dos meses en los que no supe de José. Luego llego la fecha de mis quince años, muy feliz yo pues desde que me desperté me trataron como una reina, al caer el crepúsculo sentí el vacío que José dejo, pero tenia que seguir adelante. Me arregle para la noche con un hermoso vestido y baje las escaleras principales, y ahí estaba yo, viendo a todos y sin encontrar a José. "¿Para que lo buscas si sabes que no esta?" pensé, todavía tenia esa esperanza de verlo todo los días, ¿pero que se puede esperar?. Termine de bailar con mi padre en la gran sala, este me vio y sonrío.

-Tengo una sorpresa, alguien muy especial quiere verte.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- de pronto las personas le dieron paso aun guapo y elegante joven, y si, era José.

-¿Me concedería esta pieza?- pregunto mientras extendía su mano.

-Por supuesto- con eso volví a ver la sonrisa que no veía desde hace dos meses, me guío al centro del salón y empezamos a bailar- ¿Pero que te pasó? ¿Por qué desapareciste así?

- Necesitaba pensar en la decisión que tomaría, y como supe que te darían una gran fiesta pensé ¿Por qué no?. Explorar el nuevo mundo que me ofrecen, acepte, hable con tu padre y aquí estoy.

Fue sorprendente, ahí estaba él, tan radiante. Al pasar dos años José ya era parte de la familia, mi padre me comunico que se iría con él un largo tiempo para que estudiara y se preparara para tomar su cargo en un futuro. El día en el que partirían llego, estábamos él y yo en el jardín, y con lágrimas le dije.

-Te extrañare mucho ¿sabes?, cuídate demasiado, eres lo mas valioso a parte de mi familia.- sonreí.

-Igual te extrañare, cuídate y a tu madre, y mira, para que no me extrañes veras al anochecer las mas hermosas estrellas y yo también las estaré viendo, así estaremos conectados por nuestro canal, el cielo estrellado.

-Te amo- sincere.

-Yo igual, ten por seguro que cuando vuelva nos casaremos- y con un beso se sello nuestra despedida.

Ya había cumplido los dieciocho, y como había echo todas las noches, subí al árbol. Esta noche el cielo se encontraba··· diferente, pero talvez solo para mis ojos, en realidad estaba igual que siempre, pero yo lo sentía diferente, sentía frío pero de seguro era por el clima, y no era de importancia. Volví a ver las estrellas, pero derepente una extraña sombra se balanceo sobre las ramas de arriba, okay ya he visto mucho las estrellas, es hora de entrar, pero la sombra siguió balanceándose llegando al sitio en donde yo me encontraba. Todo fue demasiado rápido, por lo que admiraba supe que me había tomado con agresividad y postro sus afilados dientes en mi cuello adsorbiendo la sangre de este, solté un grito agonizante y pude ver que las luces de toda la mansión se encendieron, salieron los guardias y sentí como la persona que estaba en mi cuello se iba, pero lo ultimo que sentí fue un golpe seco en la espalda.

Una muerte rotunda, o eso oía decir a todos. Al enterarse José y mi padre de lo sucedido volvieron, ambos desbastados por la noticia. Lo sabía porque se sentía en su voz, y en las palabras de todos. Al llegar mi padre había preguntado por mi, y por lo que entendía me estaban arreglando para meterme en la urna, en la habitación mi padre pidió un momento a solas conmigo, lloraba desconsolado y yo le escuchaba, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba confundida y con un gran ardor en todo mi cuerpo pero que se intensificaba en mi garganta, el veneno me colmo hasta que desperté y solo instintivamente mordí hasta matar a mi padre. No daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿Por qué había echo eso? Escuche, tampoco se como, que José venia a ver por que mi padre duraba tanto, y al abrir la puerta estaba yo llena de sangre y sollozando, y mi padre estaba tirado en el suelo y completamente muerto. La cara de José estaba hecha un lío, tenía horror por mi padre, miedo por lo que no entendía, tristemente asco por mí y la sangre, y sobre todo junto, confusión.

-¿Quién eres? O ¿Qué eres?- me pregunto frunciendo el seño mientras tomaba algo de compostura.- ¿Por qué estas viva?

-Siempre lo estuve- eso lo tenia claro, creo. Pero creo que lo siguiente lo respondería para ambos- No se muy bien que ocurrió, tenia sed y la calme con su sangre- vi hacia mi padre.

-¿Calmaste tu sed? No, no tu no eres así, tu no eres la misma, tu estas poseída.- en eso llegaron dos guardias al oír el pequeño alboroto- guardias enciérrenla.

Ya habían pasado una semanas desde que estaba aquí, solo tenia dos cosas claras; José había tomado el mando desde el··· asesinato de mi padre, como su ultima voluntad. Y yo, tenía mucha, mucha sed. Eso me estaba volviendo loca, el ardor que inundaba mi garganta no me dejaba pensar, y lo único que pensaba me desconsolaba mas, pensaba que si no sabia ¿que me había pasado?, ¿que era?, ¿por que me sentía así?, me llevaba a concluir que no me conocía a mi misma. Un hombre muy extraño se acerco a la cárcel donde me encontraba, no lo habían visto pero yo si, movió sus labios rápidamente.

-¿Tienes sed?- tal parece que el guardia no había escuchado nada, pero yo si, abrí la boca para contestar pero me hizo una seña con el dedo para que no hablara tan fuerte.

-Si, tengo mucha- respondí, y me di cuenta que el guardia ni lo notaba, esto me aterraba, en parte ya que la sangre no me dejaba pensar bien.

-Ven, toma un guardia- no lo pensé ni la primera vez, ya no era yo la que me controlaba. No se de donde salio tanta agilidad pero para mi sorpresa ya me encontraba adsorbiendo la sangre del hombre. Le solté y vi confundida, aunque no duro mucho hasta porque luego otra cosa inundo mi cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy alguien como tu- abrió completamente la celda para dejarme salir.

-¿Y quien soy? ¿Tu amiga?- dije con la duda igual que antes.

-Eres una vampiriza- camino normalmente por el lugar, y entendí por que, parecía que él se había "tomado" a los otros guardias.

-¿Qué es eso?

-'Eso' es una antigua y poderosa raza que se transfiere através de una mordida. Una mordida te transforma y te vuelves mas fuerte, ágil, tus sentidos se desarrollan y la sangre, se convierte en tu alimento.- término, yo no podía creer eso pero el saber que yo era la prueba viviente de aquello, tuve que ceder a la idea.

-Entonces, ¿el guardia que acabo de morder se transformo en vampiro?- vi hacia la dirección de la que veníamos.

-No, por supuesto que no. Tu adsorbiste toda su sangre, así que la ponzoña no tiene como recorrer.- me miro y hizo una seña para que saltase por la ventana, cosa que al hacer y caer como gato me sorprendió.- Para transformar a alguien tienes que morderlo sin adsorber tanta o nada de sangre. Por ello es que eres vampiriza, el nómada que te mordió huyo antes de adsorberla toda.- con eso se fue y me dejo sola con mis pensamientos.

**Fin de Flash back**

Mire a Edward por primera vez desde que empecé hablar y contemple como veía seriamente pero con un aire de tranquilidad y a la vez meditación por lo que acababa de oír. Me senté y vi hacia el frente buscando como continuar.

-Después de todo eso huí, no tenia de otra, me entrene o algo así para controlar mi sed. Tiempo después me entere que José se fue lejos y no supe mas de él o de que hacia.- finalice y le mire, su cabello cobrizo ligeramente despeinado estaba reluciente, y vi como su piel tomaba u poco de brillo al escaparse un pequeño rayo de sol por las hojas del árbol, se veía.. Fruncí el seño y volví a lo que hacia- bueno, esa es mi verdad.

-¿Y entonces como te siente?- preguntando arrimándose hacia atrás por el pequeño rallito de luz.

-Me sentí bien, de alguna forma transmití mi carga a alguien de confianza- dije mientras me sentaba a la misma altura que él, ya el sol me iba a alcanzar.

-¿De confianza?- frunció el seño.

-Si, de eso se trata; de ganar confianza, al menos con tu mentor, y se que en este mundo no hay que hacer muchos amigos, pero se que contigo puedo confiar- termine, claro, al menos eso tenia que hacer él.

-Mmm, nadie nunca, por lo menos desde que soy Vulturi, me había dado tanta confianza como ahora- me respondió. Luego como que recordó su lección.- Se que esta bien lo que dijiste, de alguna manera sacaste conclusiones de esta prueba que ni yo llegue a pensar.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?. Supongo que de eso se trata, de que maestro y alumno tengan un tipo de·· conexión. Así el trabajo seria mas fácil, dos cabezas son mejor que una- vi como me veía sin expresión alguna- en conclusión un equipo es mejor que un miserable individuo.

-Aja, eso lo se. Pero toma esto en cuenta; tus pensamientos, tus recuerdos, tu doloroso pasado, debe ser solo eso: pasado, un doloroso pasado que debes enterrar junto con los sentimientos que conllevan a ese recuerdo, remordimiento, tortura que algún día a todos nos paso. Y solo así podrás obtener lo que deseas y sobrevivir en este mundo, el de los Vulturi. Sin compasión, dolor, ni perdón alguno- termino con cara de sentencia a muerte, aunque en parte, es lo que éramos, solo si lo veías con el ánimo de él.

-Duras palabras para alguien lleno de tantos sentimientos- fue lo único que dije.

-Yo también tuve mi pasado, que aun en algunos momentos no supero, pero aun así la dureza y la frialdad me denominan en los que se atreven de hablar de mí.

"**Bella" POV**

¿De veras? ¿Dureza y frialdad? No, eso yo nunca lo pensé ni pensaría de él. Yo había superado aquello, y si hablaba de ese sujeto que se encontraba a mi lado solo me referiría a él como siempre lo he hecho; como un imbecil. Si, ya solo era eso. Mi gran mentira lo demostraba, él se la había creído completita. Y eso que antes no había sido buena mentirosa.

-Entonces te pareces a mi- apunte.

-Mmm, no lo creo, posiblemente, pero al contarme lo que te sucedió relataste que te sentiste libre; aun eres débil, el llegar al termino de desahogo sentimental indica que eres débil al encerrar tus sentimientos- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? si, claro. ¿Cuándo te graduaste de psicólogo Edward?- No se notara superficialmente pero, en tu interior si, y eso te perjudicara, siempre hay un equilibrio que tienes que tener, pero para los Vulturi la frialdad es el lado en donde la balanza de tu ser tiene que pasar mucho mas que la de los buenos sentimientos.- termino mientras pensaba irse, claro que no lo iba a lograr.

Que equivocado estas- si, Edward Cullen todavía tenia la humildad de no equivocarse nunca, se dio vuelta y se sentó indicando que siguiera- No hay persona mas frívola que yo.

-¿Y desde cuando eres así?

-Desde el día que decidí que me iba a vengar del hombre que destruyo mi ser- dije con malicia escondida.

-Eso es lo que te hace débil; una maldad llena de resentimientos hace perder muchas veces perder el control de las cosas.- podría pensar que lo decía para salvar su pellejo, pero el no sabia nada, eso me hacia odiarle mas.

-Si yo perdiera el control ya estarías muerto- no me contuve- y dices eso como si aun estuvieras en las condiciones que afirmas tu que yo tengo.

-No hablo de mi, hablo de ti.

-Empezamos a hablar de ti desde que tu mismo te nombraste frívolo y sin compasión, tu te pusiste como ejemplo, y dices tu que estoy mal pero estas igual o peor que yo, no eres de gran ejemplo, tu aun te dejas llevar por los sentimientos ¿sabes que? Por tu..

-Ya. Lo que me dices no importa, y si no soy de tu ejemplo ¿Por qué me pediste como mentor? No quiero escuchar otra palabra mas, solo te pido que tomes en cuenta los consejos que te di y no en mi ejemplo.- termino, no supe como decir lo del por que lo elegí, y pensé que si seguía hablando podía arruinar todo, "mejor pon tu mente en blanco Bella"

-¿Sabes? Eres sabio en algunas cosas, pero recuerda que la sabiduría analiza detalladamente las cosas, pero a veces dejarte llevar por los sentimientos te puede llevar por un buen camino- tenia que decir algo cursi.

-Y lo se, pero al estar con los Vulturi es imposible tener sentimientos, por ello lo que te dije, siendo Vulturi, es la realidad.

-Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta.

**Edward POV**

Y diciendo esas palabras, un beso sello la conversación. Un inesperado beso que duro poco, pero al menos para mi fue una eternidad que sobrepasaba mis expectativas sobre aquella chica. Después de ello nuestras miradas se cruzaron, dejando un vacío en el ambiente y una fría brisa que rozaba nuestra piel.

Y sin decir más, Viuda desapareció en forma borrosa al terminar aquel hipnotizante acto.

**.**

**.**

**I'amVampireDelDistricto12 me alegra que te guste la historia gracias por leer..**

**Ya no tiene sentido pedir su perdón, esto ha sido bajo hasta para mí, actualizar tan tarde teniendo tan buenos lectores. Tan solo espero que puedan dejar de un lado a quien escribe, ya que no vale la pena, y seguir queriendo a la historia, ella no tiene la culpa de ser mi idea… Después de todo, por si quieren una explicación, les diré que este capitulo se me borro tres veces, del celular, del pendrive las dos comput, hasta del celular de mi mamá. Pero en fin, estoy deprimida por pensar que no dejaran mas reviews, por favor podrían dejar al menos uno por lastima. Bien ya me estoy atacando mucho. Es imposible no pedirlos, pero porfas dejen reviews ¿si?. xD**


End file.
